


In Need of Tutoring

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 319: HerbologyBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	In Need of Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 319: Herbology
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Need of Tutoring

~

“Damn,” Harry muttered, slamming his Herbology book shut.

“What?” asked Ron.

“Plants are impossible! How’m I supposed to remember Moly versus Wiggentree? Or all Alihotsy’s properties?” 

“Ask Neville.” 

Harry made a face. “He spends all his time with Malfoy these days.” 

“ _And_ Luna.” 

“True.” Harry frowned. “So…what do you think they…do?” 

Ron snorted. “How should I know?” 

Harry sighed. “You don’t think they’re…together, do you?”

“Sure. Why not?” 

“I mean _together,_ together.” 

Ron blinked. “As in shagging?”

Harry coughed. “Maybe?”

Ron whistled. “I dunno, mate.” His eyes narrowed. “The real question is, why do you even care?” 

~

As their NEWTs loomed, Harry sought ways to talk to Neville without the presence of his new best friends. Luna was no problem, but Malfoy…Malfoy made Harry feel odd things. 

Ever since he’d saved Malfoy from Fiendfyre, and spoken at his trial, things had been cordial between them, so Harry wasn’t sure why Malfoy made him so nervous. 

Once Ron told Hermione about Harry’s Herbology difficulties, she began tutoring him, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the subject anymore. All Herbology made him think about was Neville, Luna, and Malfoy in a blond pile of sweaty, entwined limbs…

~

Luna sat beside Harry at breakfast. “You’ve Wrackspurts again.” 

Harry blinked at her. “O…kay?” 

Spreading jam on toast, Luna ate, watching him in silence. 

Harry waited as long as he could. “What?” he finally snapped. 

Luna tilted her head, eyes piercing his. “Oh. I see. Well, I suppose I can understand why you’d think that—”

Harry frowned. “Think what?” 

Luna smiled, patting his arm. “Eight o’clock in the library,” she said, standing up. “Bring your Herbology text.” Then, before he could respond, she skipped off. 

“Anyone care to explain what just happened?” Harry grumbled. 

Ron grinned. “You’ve been Lunaed.” 

~

At precisely eight, Harry entered the library. There were Ravenclaws everywhere, of course, but he didn’t see Neville. Or Luna. He refused to acknowledge he was especially looking for Malfoy. 

“Guess we’re both late.” 

Yelping, Harry jumped, dropping his book. Two dozen Ravenclaws glared. 

“Oops.” Malfoy, clearly amused, bent down, picking up Harry’s Herbology text and returning it. “Sorry if I startled you.” 

Harry blinked. “Um…Luna?”

Malfoy’s smirk deepened. “No,” he said slowly, as if to an infant. “I’m Draco Malfoy. We’re meeting her.” 

Harry huffed. “I meant—”

“I know what you meant.” Malfoy was openly laughing. “Follow me.” 

~

Following Malfoy proved…interesting. Harry found himself watching his arse. He tried not to, but Malfoy had a _fine_ arse.

When Malfoy stopped abruptly to bend over for a book on a low shelf, Harry gaped, dropping his Herbology book again.

“Everything all right there, Potter?”

Harry closed his mouth, looked up at the ceiling and away from Malfoy’s knowing expression. “Fine,” he choked out.

“If you’re sure,” Malfoy laughed.

As Malfoy sashayed ahead, Harry lagged behind, cursing his penchant for fine arses.

“Here,” said Malfoy, and Harry blinked as they entered a room and found Luna and Neville canoodling. 

~

“Harry, Draco!” said Neville, greeting them with an easy smile. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Malfoy sat, opening his books. 

“Sit, Harry.” Luna pointed to the chair next to Malfoy’s.

Harry gingerly sat. “Why’m I here?” 

“Herbology study group,” said Luna. “Neville’s a brilliant tutor.” 

Neville blushed. “I like plants.” 

“Okay.” Harry eyed Malfoy.

“I plan to be a Healer one day,” said Malfoy. “These two are tutoring me.” 

Neville nodded. “Luna says you need help. It’s as easy to tutor two as one.” 

Harry hesitated, not relishing making a fool of himself in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked. “Scared?” 

Harry scowled. 

~

Studying with Malfoy was actually beneficial. Harry’s competitive nature quickly kicked in, and soon he and Malfoy were trying to outdo each other in the tutoring session, and as a result, learning a lot more than Harry anticipated. 

“Good session!” declared Neville afterwards. “At this rate, you’ll both ace your Herbology NEWTs.”

Malfoy hummed. “That wasn’t half bad, Potter. When Luna said she’d invited you to join us, I wasn’t sure it would work.” 

“And I wasn’t sure _what_ I was joining,” Harry chuckled. 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

Harry froze. “Er—”

“Harry thought we were a threesome,” said Luna.

~

Neville cleared his throat. “We’re not,” he said, glancing between Harry and Malfoy. “Right, Luna?”

“True,” agreed Luna. “But only because Draco only fancies Harry and not us.”

Harry gasped. 

Malfoy flushed. “I’ve never said that!” 

Luna hummed. “I know. But Harry’s been so upset at the idea—” 

Malfoy smirked. “Upset?”

Harry huffed. “I wasn’t _upset_.”

Luna smiled. “You were.” 

Harry paused. “Wait, does that mean you’re okay with threesomes otherwise?”

Neville flushed. “We really should go,” he said, dragging Luna away. “Keep studying Herbology!”

Malfoy eyed Harry. “Upset, hm?”

Harry snorted. “Fancy me, hm?”

Malfoy sighed. “We should talk.”

~

“So talk,” said Harry. 

“Not here,” scoffed Malfoy. “We’ll get evicted.” 

Harry shrugged. “We’ll talk quietly. If anyone asks, we’ll say we’re studying Herbology.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Given our propensity to hex each other?” 

“No hexing. Promise.” 

Malfoy sighed. “Fine.” He stared at the table as if struggling with how to start. 

“I wasn’t _upset_ exactly,” said Harry finally. “I was…curious.” 

“Curious?” Malfoy smirked. “Well, I’m sure Neville and Luna will let you join them if you’re that curious.” 

“Shut up.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Threesomes just don’t seem…your thing.”

“You don’t know my thing, Potter.”

“So tell me.” 

~

Malfoy huffed. “I may’ve had a thing for you years ago, but I’m over it now.” 

Harry smirked. “Then why aren’t you shagging Neville and Luna?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Too blond.” 

Harry blinked. “Er… _you’re_ blond.” 

“Exactly. I like being the only blond in a relationship.” Malfoy drummed his fingers on his Herbology book. “Aesthetically, I’m best paired with brunets.” 

“You date based on _hair colour_?”

Malfoy smirked. “You apparently date based on whether they’re in a threesome. Honestly, I’m surprised you and Weasley and Granger haven’t given it a go—”

Harry stood abruptly. “You’re right, we should take this elsewhere.” 

~

They exited the library, Herbology books tightly clenched in their hands. 

“Where to?” asked Malfoy.

“Astronomy Tower?” Harry suggested. 

Malfoy shrugged. “Lead on.” 

Once there, Harry approached the balustrade, eyeing the lake. “I don’t have a thing for threesomes.” 

Malfoy snorted. “How do you know if you’ve never tried?” 

“Have you?”

“We’re not talking about me—”

Harry spun, glaring at Malfoy. “Yes, actually, we are! Luna thinks we fancy each other. Is she right?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Malfoy!” 

“Fine! Yes, all right?” Malfoy glared back.

Harry strode toward him. “Then why’re we wasting time?” he snapped, and hauling Malfoy close, kissed him.

~

Malfoy froze, and for a moment Harry thought he’d miscalculated. Then, Malfoy moaned, walking him backwards until Harry was against the wall. 

Sliding his thigh between Harry’s legs, Malfoy pressed closer. Harry gasped, feeling his erection against his leg. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing, gentlemen?” 

Harry and Malfoy sprang apart. “Studying Herbology!” Harry cried.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “Herbology? How…creative. As eighth years, don’t you two have an interhouse dorm?”

Malfoy coughed. “Yes, Headmistress.” 

“Then go there now!” 

“Yes, Headmistress!”

Although, as they grabbed their books and scampered away, Harry thought he heard McGonagall say, “About time.” 

~

By the time they got back to their dorm, everyone was asleep. They crept upstairs, Harry turning to Malfoy. “Do you want to—?”

“Yes,” Malfoy hissed, tossing aside his Herbology books and steering Harry towards his bed. 

As Harry climbed up onto it, Malfoy closed the curtains, then cast what had to be the strongest Privacy Shields Harry had ever seen. 

Harry drew his wand and expanded the bed. 

Malfoy smirked. “I hope you didn’t do that because you think Neville and Luna are joining us.” 

Harry groaned. “Shut up and come here, wanker.” 

Malfoy grinned. “Not tonight, I’m not.” 

~

Malfoy needed no sex tutoring, even showing Harry a thing or two. Like when he spread Harry’s legs apart, licking his arsehole until Harry was screaming. 

After their third go around, when Malfoy rode Harry’s cock to orgasm, they both lay boneless on the bed. 

“You’re sure you’re not interested in a threesome?” 

Harry groaned. “You’re never letting that go, are you?” 

“Not likely! It’s perfect for future teasing.” 

Harry rolled onto his side to stare at Malfoy. “You think we’ve a future?” 

Malfoy smirked. “Our lives have been linked from the beginning, Potter. Now sleep, we’ve Herbology NEWTs tomorrow.” 

~

Waking up to Malfoy sucking his cock proved a brilliant start to the day. When Harry arrived at the Herbology NEWT, he was smiling. 

“Ready?” Hermione whispered just as they took their seats. 

Harry grinned. “Definitely.” 

Afterwards, Harry found Malfoy waiting outside. “So?” Malfoy asked. 

“I did my best.” Harry grinned. “Thanks for the…tutoring.” 

“Anytime.” 

“Harry!” called Ron, standing with Hermione, Neville, and Luna. “We’re heading to Hogsmeade to celebrate.” 

“You go on,” said Harry, staring into Malfoy’s eyes. “I’m going to study for my next NEWT.” 

“Which one’s that?” whispered Malfoy. 

Harry grinned, linking their arms. “Who cares?” 

~


End file.
